The Biggest Heroes Are Born From Heroes
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: When three worlds combine, it is up to the children of the Digidestined, Tamers, Generals, and Hunters to save it. Led by Kouki Takashi, Miki Akiyama, and Akane Kudo, these three groups will hopefully come together and be the most powerful group of Digidestined, Tamers, Generals, and Hunters ever. Adventure/02/Tamers/Fusion/Hunters Crossover.
1. Prolouge

Note- I don't own anything except the children.

* * *

><p>Mikey Kudo smiled at the newborn girl in his wife's hands. He couldn't help but feel proud of the child, his heir to the Fusion Fighters.<p>

"What should we name her?" Angie Kudo asked Mikey.

Mikey shrugged. "I thought you had this all planned out Angie."

"What?!" Angie shouted. "I put you on name duty!"

"How about Akane?" Mikey suggested. "It means brilliant red." The girl was really going to be a 'brilliant red'. Her hair was as red as her mother's hair was. The little girl seemed to glow the color red, and Mikey thought it would be fitting for the Fusion Fighter's new head General.

Angie nodded in approval. "Akane is the perfect name Mikey!"

And that is the story of how Akane Kudo came to be named what she is.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>12 Years Later<span>_**

"That is why time moves faster in the Digital World than the real world. Because of this difference..."

Akane sighed. Yuu's lecture on time in the Digital World bored her.

_There's only five more minutes, Akane, _she reminded herself. Looking to the left, Akane saw her best friend, Aoi Akashi.

To Akane's right was Satoru Amano.

Akane smiled as she heard Yuu dismiss them. Next was Digital World history taught by her Dad.

Mikey and Shoutmon walked into the classroom. "Ok class, today we're talking about the Death Generals."

* * *

><p>"Kouki! Wait up!" A pure white Salamon yelled as he chased Kouki Takashi.<p>

"Don't worry Salamon! I'm just going ahead!" Kouki reassured his partner Digimon.

Kouki waved as he passed Tomoko Izumi and her partner Tentomon.

Coming to a halt, Kouki decided to talk to Tomoko. "Hey Tomoko!"

"Kouki! You're going to exhaust yourself!" Tomoko angrily scolded Kouki.

"Alright, maybe I was going too fast, but did you see me?! I must've been going a gazillion kilometers per hour!"

"Gazillion is not and number and it is impossible for a human to go that fast." Tomoko stated.

"You're acting like Katsu and Veemon." Tentomon added.

Katsu Motomiya and his twin sister Katsumi Motomiya lived with their Dad, Davis. Their Mom left them when they were born for unknown reasons.

"That's kind of a compliment to me Tentomon." Kouki grinned the special Takashi grin. Large and goofy.

* * *

><p>Miki Akiyama smirked as she finished her opponent off.<p>

"And that is it! Miki Akiyama, the Digimon Princess, has just gained the title of Legendary Tamer!" The announcer boomed.

Miki smiled. Her Mom and Dad always complained about being Legendary Tamers, but Miki was ecstatic.

* * *

><p>"You did a great job today, Miki!" Rika praised her daughter.<p>

"If you keep up, you'll be able to beat me or Mom." Ryo smiled.

Miki ate some of her rice. "May I be excused?"

"Sure you can, princess." Ryo nodded. Miki walked towards her room.

Getting out her deck, she studied the cards.

_"Legendary Tamer Miki, tame me."_

Miki shot up from her cards.

Digital World portals surrounded her. "Who...?"

More cries of plea came from the portals. "Tame...? I just want one strong Digimon!" Miki cried.

A Liollmon walked towards Miki. "So you're the Digimon Princess that's been crowned a Legendary Tamer." He said. "I'm Liollmon!" Doing a bow, he plead, "Please tame me oh Princess."

Miki laughed at the cub. "Sure! As long as my parents are ok with it."

"Of course they're ok with it! I'm one of the Tamer's Digimon's apprentices, and I know Renamon and Cyberdramon!"

"Who are Renamon and Cyberdramon?"

"Your parents partner Digimon!"

* * *

><p>"What if Miki gets a Digimon?" Ryo whispered to Rika.<p>

"Don't worry, Ryo. She's capable of handling a Rookie at least." Rika said. "It would be good if she got a Digimon. It'll teach her responsibility."

"But what if she turns into you, Wildcat?"

"She's too kind to turn into me." Rika pointed out. "Let's not worry about it."

Pounding could be heard at the door. Ryo stepped up from dinner to answer it and saw Takato, Jeri, and someone wearing a coat.

"Hey Takato and Jeri!" He greeted. "What brings you two here?"

"Ryo, Guilmon has something to tell you guys." Jeri said as Guilmon took off his hood.

"An apprentice of Renamon and Cyberdramon disappeared! He said he was going to be Princess Miki's partner." Guilmon said. "Takato, who is Princess Miki."

"I told you this already Guilmon, Ryo and Rika's daughter." Takato said.

"We need to know if you've seen any Digimon lately." Jeri said.

"I've not noticed anything, sorry." Ryo somberly shook his head. "You can check her room, though."

"Takato, there's an enemy!" Guilmon said. Running inside the house and up the stairs, Guilmon stopped and waited for Takato to catch up.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon blasted Miki's door down.

Ryo looked in the room.

With a surprised gasp, he realised no one was there.


	2. Princess Miki- Ryo and Rika's Search!

"Miki's... gone!" Ryo gasped.

"Ryo! What's wrong!?" Rika yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"What am I going to tell Wildcat?" Ryo whispered to himself.

"Where is Princess Miki?" Guilmon asked Takato.

"I... don't... know... Guilmon." Takato answered in a shaky voice.

* * *

><p>Miki looked around at her surroundings.<p>

Liollmon had taken her to a different portal than Guilmon's hideout, and she was trapped in another dimension.

It appeared to be cartoonish, and she noticed a sign the read, 'Odibia District, Tokyo'.

"Where... are we?" Miki asked Liollmon.

"I don't know, Princess." Liollmon shook his head.

"You don't have to call me Princess, Liollmon." Miki said.

"I know." Liollmon admitted. "But I'd never disrespect royalty."

* * *

><p>Akane dribbled the basketball. Locking eyes with Aoi, she nodded.<p>

_Time for my Dad's old trick!_

Akane jumped up like she was going to shoot the basketball, defenders surrounded her as she smirked.

Passing the ball to Aoi, who had made his way unguarded to an easy shot, Akane smiled as Aoi made the winning shot.

After the game, the children's Digimon partners ran up to congratulate them.

Akane's Digimon was what she considered a 'younger' Shoutmon.

Aoi's partner was a Gumdramon.

Satoru's partner was a Damemon.

"Akane, why don't we celebrate with some pizza?" Shoutmon asked Akane.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Akane smiled at the little red lizard Digimon in her arms.

* * *

><p>"What did you notice before the child went missing?" A police officer questioned Ryo and Rika.<p>

"No... nothing..." Rika choked out.

The police officer left.

"Wildcat... I don't think Miki's in this world." Ryo said.

"So she's in the Digital World?" Rika asked.

Ryo shook his head. "No... there's another world I haven't told you about..." And so, Ryo described the other dimension of the Digidestined and he he knew about it.

"And that's everything." Ryo sighed. "That's why Cyberdramon was so hard to control. He is part Milleniummon."

"So... Miki will be there."

"From what I have gathered, yes."

"How do we get there? Is there a portal there or something?"

"Yeah, I'll set it up." Ryo nodded.

* * *

><p>Miki noticed Kouki, Salamon, Tomoko, and Tentomon.<p>

Miki ran up to the group, waving her hands. "Hey! Do you know anybody who can help me get back to my home?"

"Yeah." Tomoko nodded. "I'm Tomoko Izumi."

"And I'm Kouki Takashi."

"Thank you. I'm Miki Akiyama."

"That's Princess Miki, be respectful." Liollmon growled.

"Is... that a...?" Tomoko stuttered. "Kouki! We gotta get her to my house right away!"

Tomoko grabbed Miki's arm, and dashed towards her house.

* * *

><p>Rika stared at her surroundings. Not only had Renamon appeared in this world, but Monodramon also appeared.<p>

"Why is Renamon back, Ryo?" Rika asked.

"Because this dimension never erased traces of Digimon in the real world." Ryo explained. "Digimon are used for protection here."

"Nova Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spread!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Ryo smiled when he heard the cries of the fighting Digimon. "And it sounds like they're protecting it now. Come on, we're joining." Ryo took out his D-Arc. "Biomerge activate!"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon!"

"Biomerge activate!"

"Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon!"

* * *

><p>"Argh! Nothing's working!" Tai shouted. He was in a battle, and Davis seemed to do all the commanding.<p>

"Tai... calm down. Why don't the original Digidestined digivolve to Ultimate?" Davis suggested to Tai.

"We're doing that!" Mimi said before the order was even given.

"Togomon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Gaurdumon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Angemon digivolve to MangaAngemon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

Tai scowled at his junior. Davis seemed to do all the commanding. Sighing, Tai decided to cheer his Digimon partner on.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Horn Buster!"

The Digidestined's attacks missed. "Justice Kick!"

"Spirit Strike!"

Justimon and Sakuyamon attacked the evil Digimon, a OmniShoutmon, shocking the Digidestined.

"Who is that?" Mimi asked Izzy, who was already looking up their information.

"Sakuyamon, a Mega level Digimon. It uses spells to attack her opponents." Izzy explained. "The other one is also a Mega level, Justimon. His arm has three forms for battle, the Accel Arm, the Blitz Arm, or the Critical Arm. It biomerged with... no freaking way..."

"What is it Izzy!?" Tai yelled.

"It's not possible... but... I believe that thing is... Ryo..."

"Ryo Yakama from High School?"

"No! Not that Ryo! Ryo Akiyama! You know, that kid who helped us defeat Milleniumon!"

"Oh...! That Ryo!" Tai said. "Didn't he go missing after the battle?"

"Yes." Izzy nodded. "I hypostasized that he ran away after the battle, but I never thought he would appear again."

Justimon and Sakuyamon soon defeated the Digimon, and the Digidestind's Digimon returned to their In-Training forms. Bouncing over to his partner, Koromon looked up at Tai. "I'm sorry Tai I didn't help much."

Picking the small Digimon up, Tai smiled. "Don't worry buddy. You did the best you could."

Ryo transformed back and walked up towards the Digidestined. "What, no love for me?"

"Ryo!" Ryo was then tackled with hugs.

When the chorus of welcoming Ryo back to Odibia died down, Ryo explained to them what happened after the final battle.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. "So you really got to experience dimensional travel!"

Nodding, Ryo replied. "It was weird at first. Especially because Digimon was a TV show in that dimension and they got it all wrong. Matt and Sora got married, and they cut out how TK and Kari and Joe and Mimi got married. Tai was a diplomat, Matt was an astronaut, Mimi had a cooking show, Sora was a fashion designer, Yolei was a housewife, and Ken was a detective. The only futures that made sense were Joe's, TK's, Kari's, Cody's, Izzy's, and Davis'. Joe became a Digimon doctor, TK became an author, Kari was a Kindergarden teacher, Cody was a lawyer, Izzy was a Digital World researcher, and Davis had his noodle cart."

"That is so weird!" Mimi said. "It's obvious I'm the fashionable one."

"And this is my wife, Rika." Ryo looked at Rika, who was obviously having a fangirl moment. "Our daughter is missing. Since I have a history of dimensional travel, we thought she would be here."

"Haven't seen anyone suspicious lately. Sorry, Ryo." Kari said.

"It's fine." Ryo said.

"Why don't we go to my house to go look for her. It's possible she landed in the Digital World." Izzy offered.

"Yeah." Ryo nodded.


End file.
